everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is the daughter of Cinderella - the protagonist of the fairytail Cinderella. She has a job at the Glass Slipper Shoe Store in the Village of Book End. Portrayers She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version. Character Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics, which she incorporates in her life in vastly different ways. The first one is shoes, which she obsesses over. To accommodate her "guilty pleasure", Ashlynn runs a shoe store, to which she is dedicated. The second interest in her life is nature. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She also can communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. Her final joy is Hunter Huntsman, whom she loves despite not being allowed to nor believing she has a right to. Though her feelings are genuine, her fear of being discovered does tend to make her treat Hunter, who himself has no problem showing his disdain for convention, not as well as he does her. Appearance Ashlynn has long, curly strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has green eyes and peach skin. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella and her husband, a king. Her diary reveals that she has at least one aunt whom she calls Auntie Step. Friends Ashlynn is easy-going and considerate, resulting in her having many friends and acquaintances both human and animal. Nonetheless, she only considers herself to have a deep connection with Hunter, the first person to truly share her interests in the outdoors. Pet Ashlynn Ella's pet is a phoenix named Sandella as said in her book. Romance She is secretly dating Hunter Huntsman, despite knowing that this is not approved of since she is royalty and he a commoner and despite knowing that they are endangering their stories. The only ones who know of their relationship are Cedar Wood, who has promised to not tell anyone, and Duchess Swan, whom Hunter has dirt on in case she'd want to tell anyone. In The Storybook of Legends, Raven Queen also figures out that they are secretly dating. In the second part of True Hearts Day, Ashlynn and Hunter make their secret relationship public but Ashlynn breaks up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing. She doesn't seem to know that sparrow hood has a crush on her Timeline *May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Ashlynn Ella. *May 30, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *Early July, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her diary debut in Apple White's 'Basic' diary. *September 17, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Ashlynn Ella's story". *Early October, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile art is revealed. Book On the last day of summer break, Ashlynn Ella does chores and starts packing for school. She gets distracted with helping woodland creatures. While she fixes a broken nest, the animals tell her there is a boy coming. He doesn't want to be seen, but when Ashlynn looks around, she sees a newly-built birdhouse and settles the birds there. Ashlynn helps a bird fix its nest. Notes *The name "Cinderella" roughly means "little cinder girl". In most European languages, the character's name contains a reference to the word "ash" rather than "cinder", such as in the alike French "Cendrillon" ("cendre" mean "ash"). The name "Ashlynn Ella" is a pun referring to this situation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters